Series-parallel resonant power converters are converters where the load can be in series with a resonant “tank” circuit or in parallel with one of the tank circuit components. A series-parallel power converter comprising two inductors (where one of the inductors is the magnetization inductance of a transformer) and a single resonant capacitor is called an “LLC resonant” power converter. The load is in parallel with the magnetization inductance. An “LCC resonant” power converter adds an additional capacitance in parallel with the magnetization inductance and the load. Advantages of the LLC and LCC power converters are when operating above resonance at nominal input voltage the ability to operate at no load to short circuit conditions, operate over a wide input voltage ranges, and achieve zero voltage switching (ZVS) and zero current switching (ZCS) over the entire power converter operating range. Power converters, e.g., DC-to-DC and AC-to-DC, typically have unique circuitry for a proper graceful start-up (soft start) and to develop correct operating voltage biases. This unique circuitry may require custom integrated circuits and/or proprietary designs which may increase the cost and delivery schedule of such power converters.